


Downtown Junction

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FLUFF ALL AROUND, M/M, fluff bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Sans lives in a section of the city that isn't held in the best palm. The Stonebriar District is known for being a rather dangerous place to live. Drug dealers are known to be around almost every corner. The police aren't around as often as they probably should be. Homeless people occupy the empty buildings that are scattered all around.Despite working in the Capital the Stonebriar District is what he can afford. And that's with his three other roommates!With the distraction of work and the growing fancy towards his boss maybe Sans can work everything out.





	Downtown Junction

**Author's Note:**

> I actually want to thank you for checking this out. Actually put some effort into this and it's got me kinda invested in it and hopefully you will too.
> 
> THANK YOU !

**Knock knock knock !**

 

Sans looked up from the pile of paperwork he was currently working and almost sighed. Usually when one of his coworkers would drop by his cubicle and knock it was either Tony, the newest interne who never seemed to stop talking, or Janice, the youngest person to be hired here.

 

“Do you have a minute?” It was Papyrus. Sans smiled softly and pushed his papers to the side.

 

“Sure. What can I do for you?” He asked. It could be said that Papyrus was one of the few people here he genuinely liked and got along with.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to get lunch.” Papyrus offered. “There is a new restaurant that opened last weekend down the street from here and I’ve been meaning to check it out but,” He let out a breathy laugh. “I always seem to forget to!”

 

It was true. Papyrus could go all day without eating because work drew his attention in fifty different directions. Occasionally Sans would have to ask if Papyrus had eaten or not today.

 

“I’d love to.” Sans nodded and stood up. “When we get back though I really should finish these papers.”

 

“Of course!” Papyrus held out a hand. Sans had noticed that Papyrus was a real hand holder whenever he asked Sans if he could go somewhere with him. If it was platonic or not he didn’t mind.

 

“Why don’t we walk today? It’s a beautiful day outside.” Sans waved at a few coworkers that looked at him in a knowing smirk. It seemed that everyone knew Sans has a thing for the boss, except for Sans. Papyrus knew this as well and picked up that Sans was even oblivious to himself.

 

“You’re right! It is a nice day out.” Papyrus led the way through the crowd of employees and to the elevator. “It should be an enjoyable meal.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

\---

 

“Is that the place?” Sans pointed to a small restaurant that was snuggled between two larger ones. Almost like a little hole in the wall.

 

“It is. Let’s go.”

 

Once they entered a few people looked over to see who came in but then back to whatever they were doing. It seemed fairly popular for a place that opened up not very long ago.

 

“It’s very..purple.” Sans commented looking around. Something about this place made him feel slightly uneasy. The walls were painted deep violet that matched the black floor. The booths were violet and it looked like the chairs were also a strange shade of purple.

 

To Sans displeasure Papyrus didn’t have anything to say to this. He usually had a comment for anything he said but now he simply nodded.

 

“I..I only want coffee.” Sans eyed the menu that hung from the ceiling behind the counter. There were many different kinds of foods to choose from but the vibe that this place emitted made his appetite run for the hills. There was something, there had to be something, that made him nervous.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Papyrus squeezed Sans hand.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded and unconsciously laced his fingers with the others. He needed something to tie him down to reality. Not even the Stonebriar District, the district downtown where he lived, made him feel this way.

 

Papyrus told the employee their to go orders then tugged him over to one of the empty tables.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He looked genuinely concerned and not just curious.

 

“I don’t know. There’s just something about this place that, well uh,” Sans rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t know how Papyrus would react if he told him. What if he laughed at him or told him he was just being silly?

 

“What is it?”

 

“This place gives me the creeps.” Sans mumbled and averted his eyes. He really didn’t want to see his reaction. Not with it barely even being lunch time.

 

“Oh, Sans.” Papyrus leaned over and cupped Sans face gently. “Look at me. This place obviously bothers you so we won’t come here again. We can go anywhere else you’d like. We don’t have to come here again.”

 

His voice was so soft that it left Sans with no other choice but to look back over to Papyrus. He was smiling softly at him which comforted him slightly. Sans matched his soft smile before nodding with a heavy sigh.

 

“Thanks Paps..” He blushed lightly when Papyrus let him go. For some reason he found himself wanting to be held like that again. There was something about how his fingers held his face so gently, how they pressed into his skull reassuringly and how smooth they were it was...indescribable.

 

Papyrus blinked when he heard Sans call him “Paps”. No one had ever called him that before. Maybe this was a new nickname? If so he didn’t mind it at all! Actually, he kind of liked it.

 

Sans couldn’t place a finger on what this feeling was. He didn’t find himself feeling like this whenever he was with other coworkers, no matter how well they got along, or when he came home to his roommates. He didn’t even get this feeling when he went to Grillby's!

 

‘Maybe it’s-’ Sans thought.

 

“Papyrus? Your order.” An employee called out from the counter interrupting Sans thoughts. He perked up at the bag that promised that it would get him out of this place.

 

“Thank you.” Papyrus grabbed their bag. Sans stood up quickly and moved his way through the chairs and tables and out the door.

 

“Ugh..” Sans frowned as the sun temporarily blinded him for a second. He didn’t think the inside of that place was  _ that  _ dark.

 

“Are you alright?” Papyrus asked from his side.

 

“I’m better. Thank you Papyrus.”

 

“Paps.”

 

“Paps?”

 

“You called me Paps earlier. I thought it was cute and had a nice ring to it!” He grinned. “Though,” He paused for a second. “I think I’d only want you to use it. A cute nickname from a cute person!”

 

“OH.” Sans whole face had flushed bright blue with embarrassment. He hadn’t even noticed he called his BOSS that.

 

“Only if that’s okay with you.” Papyrus reached over to grab Sans hand again. “I think I shall give you a name as well.”

 

“Oh, P-Paps you don’t have to do that.” Sans tried to stop him. The strange feeling he couldn’t place was bubbling back to the surface making his face hot and tying his stomach in knots.

 

“Sure I do. Sansy~” Papyrus smirked and winked.

  
  


_ ‘Sansy?!’  _

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you read my shit


End file.
